Royal Blood
by third.wife
Summary: Sequência de Duas é Demais Joanna Shmtson só queria uma história para ser promovida, mas acabou trombando com uma profecia, desafetos antigos, sua quase-prima prodígio e seu misterioso irmão mais novo.
1. Chapter 1

**Tudo começou com duas gêmeas que foram separadas, **

_**- **__Já visitou a França, Barbie?_

**E muito já aconteceu nessa história depois disso. **

_- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. _

**Agora, um novo acontecimento em Hogwarts..**

**- **_Sejam bem vindos á Primeira Copa Mundial de Quadribol Interescolar. _

**... trouxe uma velha profecia a tona. **

"_**Quando o sangue da Nobreza Mágica se encontrar novamente em um só bebê,**_

_-Ninguém me vence no MEU campo. _

_C__**oncebido por heróis,**_

_-BERNARD ZABINE, EU VOU ARRANCAR FIO POR FIO DESSA SUA CABELEIRA TINGIDA.._

_- HEY, NÃO OFENDA O CABELO!_

_**e destinado ao seu próprio guardião**__._

_- ISSO É LOUCURA!_

_- Não é nada, só mais um dia de trabalho..._

_**Ele trará a próxima Era das Trevas, e sob a influência do poder mais perigoso existente,**_

_**Segurará o destino final do mundo mágico em suas mãos."**_

**Então, sentem-se e me acompanhem na história que sou só uma coadjuvante, **

_- Ai, droga! Essa parede apareceu no nada. _

**Procurando pela matéria da minha vida**_**, **_

_- Eileen Deaborn, a nova professora de História da Magia, muito prazer._

**Trombando com uns desafetos antigos**

_- Ainda irritante, Shmtson. Ainda irritante._

**Lidando com a nova namorada do meu pai. **

_- Ela te atacou._

_- Sim._

_- Ela é 10 anos mais nova que você._

_- Sim._

_-Você é louco._

_- Eu achei que tivéssemos estabelecido isso desde os seus 8 anos, L.J._

**Cuidando do meu, muito mais forte e maior, irmãozinho. **

_- Pela última vez, Joanna, eu não tomei poção pra engordar pégasus. _

**Tentando fazer um cara se apaixonar por mim. **

_- Você está me encarando fixamente, Anna..._

_-... de novo. _

**E salvando minha melhor amiga dela mesma. **

_- Vamos, An, dance com as plantas. Dance!Dance!_

_**Enquanto o perigo parece prestes a aparecer em cada porta que espio. **_

_**Royal Blood**_

_**Quando o sangue fica puro demais.. **_

_- Como você está fazendo isso?_

_- Não faço a mínima idéia. _

_**N/A: Ai está o Trailler do meu mais novo projeto! **__**;DDD**_

_**Me digam o que acham, essa história se passa 16 anos depois do epílogo de Duas é Demais e como desafio pessoal ela provavelmente vai ser em primeira pessoa, na voz da filha do Fou. **_

_**Então, vai ter bastante Joanna, Blake, Thomas e, obviamente, a filha da Emmy e do Bernard. **_

_**Comentem! **_

_**Beeeijos!**_


	2. Prólogo

_**Royal Blood**_

_ Existem as mais diversas formas de se começar uma história, e essa começa muito antes que você possa imaginar, nos tempos primórdios do mundo em que vivemos, mas explicá-la agora só confundiria sua cabeça, caro leitor. _

_Então, resolvi começar a contá-la a partir do momento que começou o seu fim, e isso, por mais incrível que pareça, aconteceu numa silenciosa maternidade de Moscou, Rússia. _

_-_ INFERNO! VOCÊ É SURDA? EU ESTOU ATRÁS DA MINHA MULHER! – berrou um jovem inglês na mesa de recepção, esmurrando a mesa em irritação.

_Quero dizer, numa quase silenciosa maternidade. _

_- Puce, se acalma cara, você só está assustando a mulher assim. – tentou racionalizar o homem que o acompanhava, abrindo um charmoso sorriso na direção da recepcionista, tentando desculpar-se pelo amigo que tinha praticamente destruído a mesa com o golpe. _

_- ROXINHO, A EMMY TÁ TENDO NOSSA FILHA SOZINHA! – o outro rebateu, bagunçando os cabelos com uma mão__,__ característica de sua irritação. – Eu disse que ela não podia ir numa missão grávida de sete meses, mas ALGUÉM me ouve? NÃO! _

_O outro homem que somente revirou os olhos com a reclamação do amigo se virou pra recepcionista, com intuitos de perguntar, na língua dela, sobre o paradeiro da amiga, mas foi interrompido por uma mãozinha lhe puxando a calça. _

_- Papai, a tia Em vai morrer que nem meu peixinho? – a pequena garotinha perguntou, seus olhos azuis se enchendo de água. _

_- Claro que não, L.J, tia Em é durona, você sabe disso. – ele respondeu carinhoso, a pegando no colo. E, novamente, ele se virou para conversar com a recepcionista. - Por favor, Em – e, de novo, ele se viu interrompido, dessa vez por um estalo de madeira. _

_Pedindo paciência aos céus, Fou se virou pra encontrar seu amigo moreno, bufando de irritação ao lado de vários pedaços de madeira que costumavam ser uma refinada mesa de centro. _

_- RUIVA-TEIMOSA – o moreno grunhia entre os dentes, esbanjando pra quem quisesse ouvir seu nada educado palavreado._

_Nesse momento, Fou, provavelmente se perguntou se sua melhor amiga ficaria se ele matasse o marido dela._

_Felizmente, provando que alguma entidade superior protege os homens bonitos de serem agredidos, um médico surgiu, pedindo para que eles o acompanhassem para o quarto de Emmy, onde ela já descansava. _

_- Não se preocupe, apesar dos sete meses, sua filha é tão saudável que já até está no quarto junto com sua mulher, Sr. Zabine. – o homem disse num inglês cheio de sotaque, enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores. _

_Bernard somente sorriu orgulhoso de sua pequena, mas Fou enrugou a testa. _

_- Como o Sr. Sabia que ele era o marido da Emmy? – perguntou desconfiado, ajeitando melhor a pequena Joanna em seu colo. _

_- Após o parto, ela me deu instruções de encontrar um homem moreno que estivesse destruindo coisas na minha recepção. _

_E pelo que parecia a milionésima vez naquela noite, Fou foi interrompido antes mesmo de falar. Dessa vez, diversas enfermeiras corriam na direção de um quarto, murmúrios sobre um bebê que havia manifestado magia de forma impressionante e sobre que uma tragédia havia acontecido. Ao ouvir isso, os três se puseram a correr na mesma direção, um pequeno pressentimento sobre de quem era esse quarto e QUEM era o bebê latejava no fundo do peito dos estrangeiros. _

_E ao chegar lá, nada poderia tê-los preparado para o que viram. No chão, uma mulher ruiva vestida de enfermeira estava morta, sua varinha ainda em punho. A janela de vidro que ocupava uma parede inteira do quarto estava estilhaçada e num canto, eles finalmente A viram. Emmy Malfoy encolhida contra uma poltrona, se recusando a soltar o embrulho em seus braços, e ameaçando qualquer um que tentasse o fazê-lo. _

_- Eu acordei com o barulho da janela estilhaçando, e a vadia estava em cima de mim, a varinha apontada, eu consegui sentir a intenção dela, e ai não consegui lembrar de nenhum feitiço mais leve do que o Avada. – ela contou assim que eles estavam perto o suficiente para ouvi-la. _

_E ninguém melhor do que eu poderia descrever como Bernard Zabine não precisou ouvir mais nada para acabar com a distância entre eles, e trazê-la pra perto do seu peito enquanto murmurava coisas como "Eu não saberia o que fazer sem você." e "Eu te amo, ruiva."_

_Por que eu estava lá, assistindo a mulher que mais respeitei na minha vida chorar como criança e vendo o homem, que sempre considerarei meu herói, com os braços caídos ao seu lado, impotente, esperando sua vez de se certificar que sua alma gêmea (como os dois mesmos dizem) estava bem. _

_E assim essa história começou o seu fim. Nela, eu, Joanna Shmtson, sou apenas mais uma coadjuvante e esse bebê de olhos cinza, tão firmemente seguro pela mãe e observado atentamente pelo pai, é a protagonista principal. _

_Aqui ninguém é poderoso o suficiente para entendê-la ou, muito menos, detê-la. _

_N/A: Então, eis o prólogo aqui. Só pra avisar, acho que essa história não vai ser muito longa. Tô tentando me ensinar a enrolar menos. Vai ter uns 20 e poucos capítulos, de certo. _

_Mas quero COMENTÁRIOS! Me digam o que acham e tals,opinem sobre os personagens e tudo mais. _

_Tô esperando! Beeeijos!_

_Thirdwife!_


	3. Em Hogwarts pela segunda vez

_Capítulo 1 - Em Hogwarts pela segunda vez. _

_Diário de Vivian Shmtson, 1º de Dezembro. _

_Durante a minha adolescência, eu sempre questionei a minha sorte, pelos Deuses, quantas pessoas vocês conhecem que já tiveram catapora de dragão DUAS VEZES sem nunca ter visto um? Mas, sabe, quando eu arrumei um emprego no Profeta Diário, achei que tinha passado dessa fase. Foi por isso que quando essa oportunidade como repórter infiltrada aqui em Hogwarts apareceu eu nem ao menos pisquei para aceitar, mas eu DEVIA ter previsto que nada seria tão fácil assim. _

_Primeiro, eu tenho que realmente DAR aulas, o que implica em ter que preparar ditas aulas e explicar História da Magia para alunos desinteressados durante a semana inteira. _

_Segundo, eu tenho que me socializar com os professores sem dar bandeira sobre quem eu sou, e isso é uma das partes mais difíceis, já que essas mesmas pessoas me deram aula por 7 anos. _

_Terceiro, eu tenho que ficar em total controle da minha metamorfomagia o tempo inteiro, já que ninguém pode saber quem eu sou, por razões óbvias, duh. _

_Quarto, enquanto faço tudo isso, tenho que espiar tudo e todos para escrever as minhas matérias na coluna do jornal. _

_Mas quer saber, adorado e amado diário roxo purpurina, eu não reclamaria sobre nada disso se não fosse por causa DELE. _

_Estúpido, como eu o chamo._

_Emo, como o melhor amigo dele o trata._

_Cabeção, apelido carinhoso vindo da própria irmã. _

_Ou como as pessoas, não maneiras como nós, o chamam: Blake Zabine. _

_Ou, infelizmente, como ele é conhecido por aqui: Professor de DCAT. _

_Caso você não tenha entendido, eu não gosto dele. Nenhum pouco. Nadie. Nadinha. E nossa história vem de lá de trás, eu e o Blake nos conhecemos desde os sete anos e desde então, eu não consigo me lembrar uma vez que ele foi legal comigo, sério mesmo. Nenhuma. _

_E apesar de praticamente nunca falar nada, ele me zombou sempre que pode, me chamou de irritante todas as vezes que falei com ele e me olhou como se eu fosse doida em todas as ocasiões. E me fez sentir pior que a merda do cachorro do elfo assistente da madrasta malvada._

_Blarh. _

_Garoto Estúpido!_

_E, como aparentemente os deuses me odeiam, agora, ele esta __bonito.__ E caso você não saiba, Blake não era o adolescente mais bonito de Hogwarts[o eufemismo do século]. _

_Quero dizer,o garoto tinha tudo demais: alto demais, magro demais, espinhas demais, nerd demais, sobrancelha demais e branco demais. Como eu disse, __tudo demais._

_Mas agora, meu querido, o infeliz não está só bonito no estilo pegável. Ele está bonito no estilo 'garotas-vendendo-suas-almas-para-poderem-só-olhar-pra-ele'. Sério, ele se formou quando devíamos estar no quinto ano (além de tudo, ele tem um Q.I estupidamente alto) e depois disso sumiu por quase 10 anos, e quando voltou , deuses do céu, nem a própria mãe deve tê-lo reconhecido. _

_E sabe o que foi o pior de tudo? Foi que hoje, na sala do diretor quando me apresentaram 1,95 de homem moreno, com cabelo bagunçado, olhos azuis, peitoral, bíceps, tríceps e tanquinho definidos, eu não conseguia nem relacioná-lo com o sonserino magrelo e espinhento que me atazanava tanto._

_Mas Blake Zabine sorriu de lado, e me deu um beijo no rosto, como manda a estúpida cultura italiana da família dele. _

_- Ainda irritante, Shmtson. Ainda irritante. – ele murmurou só pra eu ouvir, enquanto se afastava. _

_E me diga, Morgana, O que custava ele ter um QI 25 em vez de 250? _

_-_ Hey! Hey! Blake Abre a porta! – eu berrei, esmurrando a porta do dormitório dele feito a louca desvairada que já provei diversas vezes que sou. – BLAKE ZABINE SE VOCÊ NÃO ABRIR ESSA PORTA EU VOU..

- Vai o quê, Shmtson? Me encher o saco até a morte? – ele perguntou sarcasticamente na voz baixa e controlada que sempre teve, enquanto abria a porta.

Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de responder, simplesmente coloquei minhas duas mãos no ombro dele e o empurrei pra dentro do quarto com toda a minha força. O que aparentemente era muito pouca, já que ele nem ao menos piscou, continuando imóvel e me encarando como se fosse louca.

- Você vai ter que ser mais educada que isso se quer entrar no meu quarto, Shmtson.

-Me deixa entrar, Blake, por favoooor? – pedi no meu tom de voz mais choroso, já que se eu sabia algo sobre Blake era que ele não conseguia lidar com lágrimas. Nunca soube.

Revirando os olhos, ele colocou a cabeça pra fora do quarto, checou alguma coisa e nada delicadamente me puxou pra dentro, fechando a porta logo atrás de mim.

- Dois minutos. – sentenciou, enquanto se sentava e tirava os sapatos.

- Olha, Blake, por favor, por tudo que é mais sagrado. Pela tia Luna, pela Kath, pelo meu gato de estimação que você matou, não conta pra ninguém sobre mim. Eu realmente preciso dessa oportunidade, eu preciso dessa promoção pra mostrar para o meu avô que eu posso ganhar dinheiro e se eu fizer isso ele vai parar de me importunar sobre a honra da família Shmtson. E se isso acontecer, eu não vou precisar casar com o pretendente ridículo que ele me arrumou, mas se você resolver contar pra todo mundo sobre mim eu vou ter que virar madame e..

- Shmtson, eu realmente não poderia me importar menos com a sua vida. – ele declarou laconicamente, enquanto ia retirando a capa e desabotoando a camisa que usava. – Pelo que me diz respeito, você poderia se transformar no ministro da magia que eu não iria me importar.

Eu continuei estática, quase não acreditando.

- Agora, suma daqui. – ordenou, já sem camisa e desabotoando a calça enquanto caminhava para o banheiro.

Senhoras e senhores, esse foi Blake Alexandro Zabine e sua educação impecável.

Mas nada me importou mais, já que ele iria ficar quieto sobre meu disfarce. Depois daquele momento eu só precisei focar minhas energias em voltar para os meus aposentos e esquecer o tanquinho sarado dele.

Durante aquela semana inteira eu não vi Blake, quero dizer, eu o vi durante as refeições todos os dias e ocasionalmente nos corredores depois das aulas, mas ele não me procurou nem nada. Nenhum sorriso maldoso, ou olhar cheio de desprezo na minha direção. E, pra ser sincera, isso me preocupou um pouco, afinal quem era aquele extraterrestre que havia assumido a identidade do Blake?

Mas essa aparente paz entre nós significava que eu teria tempo para descobrir sobre as fofocas que antecipavam a Copa Mundial Interescolar de Quadribol que começaria em um mês.

Tudo que meu chefe sabia era que 16 escolas mágicas iriam participar, e como Hogwarts era a sede, abrigaria as outras 15 delegações durante os meses de novembro e dezembro inteiro, quando os jogos aconteceriam, os alunos estrangeiros iriam até mesmo ter aulas aqui para não ficarem atrasados.

Mas, isso era só as coisas liberadas a toda a imprensa, mas eu precisava de um furo. Algo que vendesse jornais para qualquer fã de quadribol, algo que até então estava guardado em completo segredo.

Eu precisava da arma secreta do time de Hogwarts: a escalação.

Já que apesar dos estrangeiros chegarem em poucos dias, os nomes dos escolhidos de Hogwarts ainda eram a maior dúvida no ar. E, para descobrir isso, precisava me aproximar da capitã do time, aquela que escolheu um por um dos sete convocados.

_Elizabeth Amelia Malfoy-Zabine, minha quase prima. _

Esguia como todo Malfoy e Zabine, ela era dona de um cabelo ruivo como o da minha tia Em, mas liso como o do meu tio. Feições aristocráticas, com um nariz fino e um queixo de ângulo perfeito. Por aparência, ela poderia ser uma das garotas populares com duzentos pretendentes, mas não. Liz era uma quintanista sonserina muito calada e com um seleto grupo de amigos. E tudo que eu sabia sobre ela, era o óbvio, a garota era apaixonada por quadribol. Não apenas apaixonada, de acordo com as minhas fontes, ela era uma artista com uma vassoura nas mãos.

Não que eu estivesse surpresa, eu cresci com a garota, eu sabia do que ela era capaz, ou pelo menos achava que sabia.

A reclusão dela tornou tudo mais difícil pra mim, mas eu tinha que arranjar um jeito de colocar minhas mãos naquela lista.

E isso era a única coisa que ocupava meus pensamentos enquanto explicava mais uma insuportavelmente chata aula para o quinto ano da corvinal e sonserina, lançando olhares furtivos na direção de Liz que se sentava bem no fundo da classe, ao lado de uma cabeleira platinada que naquela ocasião se encontrava esparramada sobre o livro, seu dono dormia sem cerimônias.

Isso me fizera lembrar algo, eu tinha de conversar com um dos alunos.

_Deuses, ser professora era um saco. _

Assim que o sinal tocou, todos levantaram o mais depressa possível e eu nem podia culpá-los.

- Louis, fique por um instante, tenho algo para lhe falar. Me encontre no meu escritório. – avisei o loiro, vendo Liz o olhar, preocupada, por cima do ombro já a meio caminho da porta. Sendo respondida provavelmente por uma careta silenciosa que a fez rir enquanto deixava o local.

E enquanto observava o pivete de 16 anos, Louis Gerard Francouis Cotry VI, com suas feições típicas dos descendentes de veelas(loiro platinado, e com angulas faciais que o faziam anormalmente bonito) se aproximar, percebi mais uma vez o quanto eu era miseravelmente baixa. Ele era quase 30 cm maior que eu, mas pouco maior que Liz.

- O que manda, profa? – ele perguntou já se acomodando na cadeira do meu escritório, o inglês dele era tão ou mais perfeito que o meu, apesar dele ser claramente francês.

- Eu corrigi seu teste, Sr. Cotry . – comentei cuidadosamente, puxando o papel de dentro da minha gaveta que continha um enorme zero em vermelho escrito. – E depois de conversar com alguns colegas, cheguei a uma conclusão.

- Que eu sou burro? Dessa todo mundo já sabe. – zombou, colocando os pés sobre a mesa.

_Morgana, não me deixe matar um adolescente._

- Na verdade, muito pelo contrário, eu percebi que de tão absurdas, suas respostas só podem ter sido respondidas erradas intencionalmente. – comentei como quem não quer nada, vendo ele lentamente perder o sorriso de lado.

- E por quê eu faria uma coisa estúpida como essa, Srta. Deaborn? - ele contrapôs, seus olhos azul-bebê cheios de inocência me fazendo lembrar porque eu odiava tanto os sonserinos.

Ninguém consegue mentir tão bem como eles.

- Essa é uma pergunta que eu adoraria ouvir a resposta, Sr. – eu disse, fazendo minha face mais profissional possível, mesmo que por dentro eu só queria bater com a cabeça dele contra a parede até a verdade sair.

- Olha, com todo respeito, a senhorita é louca. Eu sou burro, só aceite isso e me deixe em paz, okay. – ele pediu, retirando os pés de cima da minha mesa.

- Já que o senhor é burro, não se incomodará em fazer um pequeno teste mágico usando veristasseum, correto? – contrapus, sorrindo sarcástica pra ele.

_Te peguei, pivete. _

– Só preciso mandar uma coruja para os seus pais e ..

Ao ouvir a menção da palavra pais, sua postura mudou totalmente, e ele se inclinou sobre a mesa, com a cara mais sofrida que um adolescente poderia fazer.

- Não, por favor, tudo menos meus pais. Se eles vierem, tudo vai acabar. – suplicou, seu inglês ganhando um forte sotaque francês. – Jo voy _explicar_ a senhora.

Rindo mentalmente da minha própria face séria, eu gesticulei pra ele falar.

- Quando eu tinha oito anos me submeteram a um teste de QI e eu tirei 301. – ele explicou como se fosse a pior coisa do mundo, tão miserável que eu quase acreditei nele. – E apesar de eu ter feito pré-escola especial, convenci meus pais a me mandarem pra cá no primeiro ano.

- Mas como nenhum professor ainda não percebeu que você está acima do nível nesses últimos cinco anos?– perguntei estranhando, quero dizer, na minha época os docentes eram um pouco mais espertos do que isso.

E mal eu terminei a pergunta um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios dele.

- Querida professora, eu não sou o único que esconde algo nessa escola. – ele disse cheio de mistério

E naquele segundo, meu queixo caiu no chão, metaforicamente, esse tipo de coisa DEFINITIVAMENTE não acontecia na minha época.

- Então, você chantageia todos os professores? Para te passarem de ano com médias normais e sem fazerem perguntas? - perguntei incrédula.

- Eu gosto de chamar isso de troca de favores, eu não conto o segredo deles e eles não contam o meu. – ele se defendeu calmamente, como se me explicasse que dois e dois são quatro.

- Então você só respondeu coisas absurdas no seu teste porque estava tentando ganhar tempo comigo? Para descobrir algo com que pudesse me chantagear? – ao ver que ele balançou a cabeça afirmando, eu me senti tremer de raiva.

Todo esse tempo aqui eu tinha um adolescente inteligente demais pro próprio bem dele me analisando tentando descobrir o meu segredo. Eu não podia correr esse risco.

– Sinto muito, Sr. Cotry, mas esse tipo de comportamento não é tolerado por esse colégio, terei que entrar em contato com a diretoria e...

- Não seja tão radical professora, eu tenho certeza que nós dois podemos entrar em um acordo. Só me diga o que a senhorita quer, qualquer coisa, em troca. – ele negociou como um bom sonserino, e nesse momento algo estralou na minha cabeça.

_Qualquer coisa._

Ele era o melhor amigo de Liz.

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu no meu rosto, enquanto sinalizava pra ele se sentar.

- Talvez você tenha algo que quero em troca..

_**Furo sobre a Copa Interescolar:**_

_**Lista de convocados de Hogwarts.**_

_**Artilheiros**_

_Elizabeth Amelia Zabine-Malfoy_

_Lucas Leonard Jordan_

_Alex Oliver Spinnel_

_**Goleiro**_

_Harry Nathaniel Potter_

_**Batedores**_

_Draco Theodore Potter_

_Michael Arthur Weasley_

_**Apanhador**_

_Anabelle Leonora Rossier_

_**Reserva**_

_Daniel Cameron Cotta_

No dia seguinte, minha matéria era capa da sessão de esportes do Profeta.

Liz, você 'tá louca? – eu observei um quartanista loiro dizer, andando em passadas da mesa da Corvinal em direção a mesa sonserina. – Eu não jogo nem para os times de Hogwarts. – ele comentou, incrédulo, balançando o jornal na frente do rosto da ruiva Malfoy-Zabine que nem ao menos demonstrou ter ouvido.

Um garoto idêntico ao primeiro, sentado ao lado de Elizabeth, tomou o pergaminho da mão do irmão corvinal. – Não sabia que você tinha liberado a lista, ruiva. – ele comentou, coçando o queixo com uma careta. – Você colocou o magrelo do Harry de goleiro? Como assim? Esse aí só defende gol se assustar com a cara feia dele.

- Ótima maneira de se insultar, topeira. Nós somos idênticos. – o corvinal retorquiu revirando os olhos e dando um nada amável peteleco na cabeça de seu irmão gêmeo.

- Do que vocês estão falando, Draco? – a menina finalmente intrometeu-se na briga, retirando o jornal das mãos do primo.

Ela focalizou seus olhos cinza no pergaminho, seu cenho franzindo a cada palavra lida.

QUE PORCARIA É ESSA? - ouviu-se o berro vindo da mesa Sonserina nem dois segundos mais tarde. – QUEM FOI O INFELIZ QUE ROUBOU A LISTA?

E enquanto o salão inteiro permanecia em silêncio fúnebre, os gêmeos Potter se encolhiam, eu olhava para o teto tentando mascarar meu sorriso de vitória e Louis fazia um excelente papel em tentar parecer invisível.

- Eu DESTRUO quem fez isso! DESTRUO! - ela berrou uma última vez antes de sair do local, e na hora pensei ter imaginado, mas o feitiço do teto pareceu ter piscado momentaneamente enquanto ela dizia suas últimas palavras.

_Hoje, eu sou mais esperta do que isso._

A diretora deu uma risadinha sem graça comentando algo sobre crianças que levavam o quadribol a sério demais, e foi o suficiente para restaurar a rotina. E quando eu já voltava a comer, um vulto fez sombra sobre mim. Ao olhar para o alto me deparei com a face nada amigável de Blake.

- Fuce o quanto quiser nesse castelo, Shmtson, mas fique LONGE da minha sobrinha entendeu? – ele rosnou, seus olhos cheios de uma emoção que não soube identificar e partiu com passadas longas atrás da garota.

Eu revirei os olhos em pensamento, voltando a saborear meu café com gosto de sucesso.

_Merlin me proteja de titios super protetores._

Mais uma das coisas chatas de ser professor são as malditas patrulhas, e depois de eu as evitar por tempo demais, acabei ficando com a pior delas. Patrulha perto do Lago e da Floresta Proibida, procurando crianças desavisadas ou adolescentes despeitados. Mas hoje, eu não via o porquê de eu estar aqui fora, sobre mim nuvens carregadas se formavam e raios podiam ser vistos cortando o céu.

_Por Morgana, está a dois segundos de sermos inundados, quem seria burro de estar aqui de fora? _

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por vozes vindas de perto do lago, debaixo da única árvore vistosa no outono, pelo visto existia quem não temia ser encharcado.

_- Eu quero matar o idiota. – _ouvi uma voz feminina reclamar, ela ainda parecia bem agitada. E eu me lembrei da minha infância quando minha tia fazia todos temerem por suas vidas quando irritada.

_-_ Não é nada de mais, Liz. – a voz dele tinha tanta afeição e carinho que por um instante eu duvidei de sua identidade. – Não é como se isso fosse nos dar desvantagem.

Mas meus olhos não me enganavam, lá estava Blake Zabine com sua sobrinha escorada contra o seu lado, acomodada debaixo de seu braço.

- Eu não estou brava por causa disso, alguém entrou no meu quarto, Blake. Alguém mexeu nas minhas coisas particulares. – ela rosnou, encarando um ponto fixo.

Para lhe falar a verdade, Liz sempre me passou um pouco de medo, com seus olhos cinza sem nenhuma expressão além de raiva ou passividade. Entretanto, naquele momento eu só conseguia encarar Blake sendo mais gentil que eu já tinha o visto em todos os momentos de minha vida JUNTOS!

- O que seu pai lhe disse sobre toda essa raiva? – ele perguntou como se falasse com uma criança de 8 anos.

- Raiva só leva a desastres e desastres só trazem perdas. – ela recitou revirando os olhos, numa voz monótona, fazendo um bico digno de criança, com direito a estufar suas bochechas de ar.

Blake, ao contrário do que eu esperava, cutucou a bochecha cheia de ar dela, fazendo um barulho engraçado e Liz segurou o sorriso. Ele cutucou novamente, e ela se conteve pra não rir, enquanto ele tinha um meio sorriso no rosto. E quando ele apertou dos dois lados, e o barulho de ar saiu, ela finalmente se deixou rir. E assim que ele a acompanhou, eu consegui ouvir uma respiração ser suspensa no susto. Era a minha.

_PELO AMOR DE MERLIM!_

Duas fileiras de dentes perfeitos, brancos e alinhados, causando uma pequena covinha a aparecer em sua bochecha esquerda. E eu teria o achado bonito, se no momento em que os olhos dele encontraram os meus, suas feições não tivessem se fechado rapidamente.

E, eu, como vergonha grifinória que sempre fui, dei as costas e corri.

Cheguei ao meu quarto respirando com dificuldades e massageando uma câimbra na minha barriga.

_Maldita inabilidade atlética. _

Aquela cena no lago me deixara um pouco confusa, Blake nunca foi daquele jeito. Nem com a própria irmã, que fora atormentada por Thomas por toda a carreira escolar dele.

Isso sustentava minha teoria dele ser um extraterrestre. Joguei-me em minha cama tentando me lembrar de algum momento de minha adolescência que eu ao menos presenciara os dois irmãos interagindo, mas nada veio em mente.

Pra falar a verdade, Blake nunca se misturou com nós, garotas. A maioria das minhas memórias de nós três, ele está no plano de fundo das minhas memórias com Thomas e ao fechar os olhos, uma recordação me veio em mente.

_Eu e Kath conversávamos debaixo das árvores, enquanto ela do nada se levantou e começou a rodopiar, balançando os braços e cantarolando. _

_- Vamos, An, dance com as plantas. Dance!Dance!_

_Eu apenas ri e neguei com a cabeça, mas Kath nunca foi de desistir fácil. Ela me puxou pela mão, e nos rodopiou._

_- Seja você, mesmo que seja bizarro! Seja você, mesmo que seja estranho! _

_Rindo, eu desisti de lutar e comecei a dançar a música imaginária que minha melhor amiga cantarolava._

_- Se alguém perguntar, nós nem ao menos conhecemos vocês, lunáticas. - Thomas dissera, se aproximando com Blake ao seu lado. _

_Um ao lado do outro, parecia aumentar ainda mais seus contrastes. Apesar de bons 20 centímetros maior que seu melhor amigo, o moreno mantinha-se curvado, as mãos nos bolsos da calça, nem aparentando a diferença de tamanho. E o loiro ficava ainda mais parecido com um modelo de catálogos de roupas juvenil, praticamente um Adonis perto do corcunda de Notre Dame. _

_Caso ninguém tenha percebido, eu tinha e tenho uma queda gigante por ele. _

_- Vai retocar as raízes, Ken malibu. – Kath retorquiu, revirando os olhos, continuando a dançar._

_- Você é esquisita demais pra ser levada em consideração, Kath. – ele disse, passando a mão em seus cabelos e sem perceber, eu suspirei. –E Você está me encarando fixamente, Anna, __de novo__. _

_Como sempre, ruborizei até nos cabelos como se eu fosse tão branca quanto Blake e abaixei minha cabeça, com vergonha demais pra dizer algo. E Kath o encarou com raiva nos olhos, ela odiava ser chamada de esquisita. _

_- Salazar, vocês são muuuito estranhas. – o loiro comentou, nos observando como se fossemos criar uma segunda cabeça, ou algo do estilo. – Eu não sei como o Blake pode gost-._

_- Vamos embora, idiota. – chamou Blake, o cortando, já nos dando as costas e caminhando pra longe._

_- Fiquem ai dançando sozinhas. Espera ai, emo. – ele berrou correndo atrás do melhor amigo. _

_Kath me olhou e não precisei dizer nada pra ela me puxar pra um abraço reconfortante que só melhores amigas dão, enquanto ela sussurrava jeitos legais que ela poderia matar Tom só pra me fazer rir. Ele podia ser lindo, mas infelizmente era um idiota. Um idiota que tinha o poder de estraçalhar meu coração com qualquer insulto. _

Perceberam que nem quando chamaram a irmã de lunática, ele se manifestara? Simplesmente deu as costas e nos deixou lá, plantadas, feito idiotas. E agora, lá estava ele pagando de super herói para a sobrinha.

Eu grunhi e escondi minha cara nos travesseiros, céus, Blake era muito esquisito pra ser decifrado. Mas aquela memória me fez lembrar que há tempos eu não falava com minha melhor amiga desde os sete anos. Kath Zabine fazia falta em minha vida.

A última vez que havia escutado algo sobre ela foi quando soube no Profeta que ela andava muito famosa no mundo da moda. Kath havia começado aos 16 anos nessa carreira por insistência de Daphné Potter, que vivia anunciando o quanto a beleza dela faria sucesso.

Beleza essa que Tia Luna vivia dizendo que era o que atraia tantos problemas pra garota, enquanto Tio Blake dizia que a culpa era da esposa por ter incentivado a filha a ser excêntrica. Em resposta, a mulher dizia que ela própria se virou muito bem sendo excêntrica, e que a culpa era dele. Já que o homem tinha que estragar a filha deles passando os genes surrealmente bonitos da família Zabine para a garota. Excentricidade e beleza não era uma boa combinação, e Kath era a prova viva disso.

_Ela não cobrava por seus trabalhos, e fazia as companhias doarem dinheiro a projetos de preservação da natureza e dos animais imaginários que só ela acreditava que existia. Ou simplesmente saia por ai distribuindo o que havia ganhado. _

E como se tivesse sido convocada, naquela mesma madrugada enquanto eu tentava dormir, Stefanie, a rainha do deserto, aterrissou na minha cabeceira trazendo uma carta de sua dona, Katharine Zabine.

_An, _

_What the Hell? Como você some assim? __Você está morta? Foi sequestrada? Ou sumiu com seu amante espanhol chamado Carlos? Eu achei que eu era a louca da nossa dupla. Faça um sinal de fumaça antes que eu contrate um detetive pra te achar. Você sabe que eu sou capaz disso. _

_Okay, agora que eu tirei isso do meu peito, deixa eu lhe contar a sacanagem que meu pai fez meu acesso a minha herança e está me fazendo TRABALHAR! De verdade, lá na empresa dele que nem ele mesmo trabalha mais. _

_E sabe o pior de tudo? Thommy é meu chefe. A loira aguada em pessoa, gays dos gays, metrossexual do ano e tudo mais. Ele se acha o tal por aqui e me faz até chamá-lo de Senhor Malfoy. _

_Se eu lhe dissesse o que gostaria de mandar ele fazer com esse papo de 'senhor', ele teria mais cuidado comigo. Loira aguada!_

_ Tenha dó de mim e venha me salvar de tanta presunção. _

_Miseravelmente, _

_Sua melhor amiga; _

_PS: eu posso, por favorzinho, matá-lo? Juro que vai ser rápido, mas não prometo que vai ser indolor. _

Eu gargalhei sozinha enquanto lia as palavras de Kath, eu podia até imaginar as caras e bocas que ela fazia enquanto escrevia no pergaminho. Minha vida não seria a mesma sem aquela loira maluca nela.

Me arrastei até o pergaminho e pena mais próximos, conhecendo minha amiga ela já estava pronta pra mandar um grupo de resgate atrás de mim, ou, pior ainda, estava prestes a procurar pelo meu pai. E saibam uma coisa, caros leitores, vocês não querem um Ministro da Magia Francês como pai, porque quando ele ficar preocupado, a França inteira se preocupa junto com ele.

_Cara amiga dramática, _

_Eu não sumi, morri ou fugi com meu amante espanhol chamado Carlos(que, pela última vez, NÃO EXISTE!). Estou fazendo um trabalho meio secreto pro Profeta e não posso especificar por carta, mas adoraria conversar pessoalmente, sim? _

_E, mudando de assunto, what the fuck, girl? O que aconteceu com seu irmão? Ele definitivamente não está nada parecido com o que eu me lembrava. Quero dizer, ele finalmente encontrou os genes do seu pai dentro dele? _

_E, please, não seja má com o Thomas, você sabe que eu ainda gosto dele, mas se ele estiver te enchendo muito o saco chute-o em seu perfeitamente redondo e arrebitado tras-_

Interrompi minha escrita ao ouvir um barulho estranho vindo do quarto ao lado, e por ser a criatura mais curiosa existente no planeta, eu andei de pontas de pé até a parede e encostei meu ouvido nas pedras que separavam meu quarto do de Blake.

- O que você quer idiota? – a voz mais irritada disse, num sussurro e eu percebi que aquele era o meu vizinho de quarto. – Aparecer assim, sem avisos, pode arruinar toda a minha missão.

- O chefe manda noticias muito importantes, Senhor Zabine. – a outra voz, parecendo meio amedrontada, respondeu. Pelo jeito que soava, conclui que estivesse vindo de uma chamada em um daqueles espelhos de Duas-faces que eu sempre quis ter.

- Então transmita-a e desapareça. – Blake ordenou, e eu senti um frio na espinha com o quão sua voz soava fria.

- O inimigo chega amanhã, fique de olhos atentos, e o neutralize na oportunidade mais próxima. – a voz disse rapidamente e eu não escutei mais nada vindo do cômodo vizinho.

Mas aquilo que eu havia escutado foi o suficiente para alimentar minha imaginação pelo resto da madrugada, diversas perguntas e nenhuma resposta. "Chefe? Blake tinha outro chefe que não era a diretora? Então, o que ele fazia aqui na escola? Isso estaria relacionado com os oito anos que ele passou desaparecido? Quem era o chefe dele? Qual seria a missão?" E, a pergunta que mais rodava na minha cabeça, "quem é o inimigo?".

E, apesar de aquilo ter me atormentado o resto do dia seguinte, eu não consegui identificar ninguém diferente que pudesse ser o inimigo de Blake. E eu quase acreditei que havia sonhado tudo aquilo, mas na hora do jantar, eu soube que não era invenção da minha mente.

Já que, por mais que eu tenha esquecido completamente, todas as delegações de Quadribol haviam chegado em Hogwarts. Quase 150 pessoas novas no castelo e eu não precisei nem procurar pra saber quem era o inimigo da "missão" de Blake. Já que os olhos azuis do professor de DCAT estavam fixados em uma única pessoa assim que ela chegou, não perdendo nenhum movimento e estreitando mais ainda a cada passo que ele dava em direção a mesa da Sonserina.

Era um garoto alto, moreno, musculoso e que trajava o uniforme de Drumstrang, numa altivez que mostrava que ele provavelmente era uma das estrelas do time. E enquanto eu tentava entender o porquê dele me parecer estranhamente familiar, ele se virou e sorriu na direção da mesa dos professores.

E foi ai que tudo se complicou.

_Porque o inimigo de Blake Zabine era meu irmãozinho, Daniel. _

**7 fatos para meu ódio de Blake Zabine**

**A primeira frase que ele disse pra mim foi "Você é irritante."**

**Quando a gente tinha nove anos e eu estava passando o final de semana na casa dos Zabines, ele matou meu gato Mr. Pumpkins e quando eu perguntei o porquê ele simplesmente me disse "Magia Involuntária", deu as costas e foi embora. **

**Foi ele quem contou pra todo mundo que meu nome não era Anne, no primeiro dia de aula.**

**Quando eu mandei um cartão cantado de dia dos namorados para Thomas, ele disse que eu era o ser mais "estúpido e patético" a colocar os pés em Hogwarts, ****na frente da Sonserina inteira. **

**Ele contou ao meu pai quem tinha sido meu primeiro beijo, e riu descaradamente enquanto meu pai e meus 'tios' assustavam o pobre garoto. **

**Ele foi meu monitor de DCAT por muitos anos e até hoje eu tenho pesadelos com espinhas mutantes atirando feitiços na minha direção. **

**Aparentemente, ele quer matar meu irmão. **


End file.
